


Marrying the Wrong Girl

by an_idle_teen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage, Unrequited Love, first person sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_idle_teen/pseuds/an_idle_teen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis was going to marry Eleanor, but there were some (a lot) of objections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marrying the Wrong Girl

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is in first person I hate it too trust me

All I can hear is their voices. 

Talking, talking, talking... And I think I'm going to be sick. I can hear all the stupid little comments, each one seeming louder, and more annoying than the other. It's like they're doing it on purpose. 

"Oh, she looks lovely!"

"Oh my God, this is great!"

"They're going to be so happy together!"

"I thought he was gay?"

"Oh God, I can't believe this is finally happening!"

"What happened to the lad, er Harry was his name?"

Have they really forgotten about us? Yeah, I know that One Direction hasn't been One Direction for a while. Most of the girls have moved on, and we're all older now. I'm going to be 26 in a month... But still. 

Hundreds of people - mostly strangers - have shown up for this godforsaken wedding, but they don't really know us anymore. It hurts. 

It hurts so much and I'm having difficulty breathing. I need to get out of here. Clear my head for a bit. 

I sneak out, trying to look inconspicuous and calm. I know that there isn't anyone by the back doors, so I'll head out there. 

It's only when I'm outside, and I'm sure that I am completely alone, that I allow myself to break down. I just lose it.

I start to cry - big, loud and ugly sobs that just won't end. As much as I want to stop, I can't. I don't know how.

I've been bottling up all these emotions for so long, and today of all days, I just have to let them out. I could be caught, and my brain knows that, it's just not letting my body know.

I just really can't believe this. I can't freaking believe this! Oh my God. I'm in this fancy pants, overly posh church, in a stupid suit that doesn't quite fit right. Of course it doesn't fit, I couldn't be bothered with getting it tailored or anything. 

"Okay, breathe Harry, breathe." I mumble to myself, running a hand through my curls. I probably look like a right mess, and I know for sure Louis is gonna kill me. 

Louis. God, even just thinking his name hurts so bad. And it's not a little, teeny bit of pain that I can just ignore. Oh no, it's so much worse. I can't ignore it no matter how hard I try. And boy do I try.

Louis William Tomlinson is going to be marrying that skinny girl with the hair in less than an hour. He asked me to be his best man, but I said no. I couldn't deal with all that. So, he doesn't have one. He said that he would rather have no best man, than have someone else be it.

I really wish I wasn't here though. I would much rather be at my flat - the one that Louis moved out of so long ago - and watch the wedding on the Telly. 

But no! Louis just had to call me up! He told me he had some big news, and I was sort of excited. I thought that he had finally realized, after all these years, who he truly belonged with. 

In a way, I guess he did. But that doesn't make me feel any better.

Because he didn't pick me.

I love him so much, and I know this seems pretty cliché, but I had been planning on crashing this wedding. I can't though, I don't want to risk Louis getting angry with me. Our friendship has definitely died down, so I don't know if he would ever talk to me again. 

I guess we started getting distant when he and Eleanor became really serious. I could've done things differently, and maybe he would be with me right now. I just never thought that I would have to compete for his affections with some girl. 

It doesn't make sense though, because Liam and Danielle are already married, and I talk to him at least twice a day. Niall has a beautiful girlfriend, and I see him at least once a day. Zayn is single as of right now, but he's always in and out of relationships. That's never stopped him before.

So why does it seem to stop Louis? Louis and I had always been closer, so why would he let some girl get in the way? It just doesn't add up to me... 

But there's nothing I can do about it now. If we were really meant to be, we would be together by now.

"Harry?" A voice called, sounding distant. They were still kind of far away, but I knew that voice. 

Louis. 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, I guess. Or maybe I just have crap luck. Yeah, I'm betting on the latter. 

I wiped my face quickly with my sleeve, trying to erase all the evidence of my little crying fest. I don't need Lou stressed out any more than he probably already is.

"Harry! Where have you been, mate?" He asked, sounding out of breath and right behind me. Louis used to call me Haz, or Hazza.

That hasn't happened for a while though...

"Um, hey!" I said, trying to seem happy. When I was younger, I was a terrible actor. But I've gotten better. I had to, I'm always lying nowadays.

"Are you okay, mate?" He looked concerned, but I wasn't fooled. He doesn't care about me anymore. And he keeps calling me mate, like he's trying to prove something. I hate it.

"Yeah, mate." I say bluntly, and get ready to walk away. This will be the last time I walk away from Lou. I've given him so many chances, and he's always disappointed me. I don't think I can handle it anymore.

"Well, all right. The lads want to see you! We haven't all been together in a while!" He said, putting an arm around my shoulder as we started walking. 

"And whose fault is that?" I ask bitterly, moving out from his grip. He's getting on my nerves... And I don't know what I'll do if he touches me again. Probably kiss him. 

I rush ahead, trying to get the space that I so desperately need. I can literally feel him start to walk a bit faster, and it almost makes me slow down. Almost.

"I know, okay! I'm sorry I haven't always been there for you lads." Louis said, catching up to me just enough to put another hand on my shoulder. He turned me around, so that we were facing each other. 

My breath started to get just a bit more uneven, and I'm sure Louis noticed. He didn't say anything though, and I'm grateful for that. I didn't respond, just continued to stare into those beautiful blue eyes. The eyes that I dream of every freaking night. I live for those dreams.

"Save me." He said it so softly, and he was gone so fast; I'm not sure if I had just imagined all of that.

Those two words gave me hope.

I counted to ten slowly, and then walked in after him. We can't have any more Larry Stylinson suspicions, that would just be terrible! Not. 

As I walked in I heard some shouting and clapping. These people are crazy.

"What the f- Ooof!" Someone tackled me to the ground, and I'm pretty sure I know who.

"Niall! How are ya!" I jumped up and down along with him, feeling extremely gay as I did so. How ironic. 

"I'm good mate, starved though!" He gave me one more hug, and then ran away. He's probably getting more food. I swear, he hasn't changed a bit. 

I looked around, and soon spotted who I was looking for. Liam, Dani, and their little girl Kim. They've been married for about 5 years, and had little Kimmy 2 years ago. She is the cutest, sweetest little girl ever. 

"Uncle Hazz!" Kim noticed me first, and struggled out of her mums grip. I walked closer as she teetered her way over to me, arms out wide. 

"Hey, baby girl!" I said happily, holding her tight. I'm not having kids, so this is the closest I can get. I would love to be a dad, but it's just not happening.

"We missed you!" She said solemnly, wagging her little finger at me. 

"I'm sorry babes! I'm here now though!" I tried to assure her. 

Once she was satisfied with my answer she wiggled her way down from me, and ran over to her mum.

"Hey, how've you been Liam?" I asked once he walked over to me. He looked a bit peeved. Uh oh, what have I done this time?

"It's been like three weeks! Where have you been Harry? We get invited to Louis's wedding and all of a sudden you- ohh!" Liam looked slightly guilty now, an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Yeah. I need a drink." I said bluntly, not wanting any pity.

Thankfully, Liam complied. He drinks a bit too now, since his other kidney fixed itself a while back. We were all really surprised when we found that out, but also very happy. Ah, those were the good old days.

"Sure, um, Zayn is over there by the liquor!" He said, looking amused. Zayn's been a bit of a party animal lately, but that's no shocker. He's always been more edgy than the rest of us. 

"Good, bye Lili!" I said, smiling at the old nickname. I walked towards Zayn, trying to be quiet so that I could scare him. He's always so funny when he's drunk. 

"Boo!" I yelled from behind him, and Zayn squealed, dropping the bottle in his hands.

"You fuc- HARREH MATE!" He yelled, instantly giving me a huge hug.

"I can't breathe!" He's been hugging me for about 3 minutes now, not saying anything, and I'm sure we look ridiculous. 

"It's just, woah we thought you were taking a permanent kip, y'know!" I think he was trying to whisper, because he had leaned in really close to me, but he was shouting. Right in my ear. 

"How much have you had to drink?" I asked, wary of the answer. You think he would have some self-respect and drink a reasbonable amount, but no, not Zayn! 

"This much!" He spread his arms out as far as they could go, and than toppled over. I caught him before he hit the hard marble floor. 

Did I mention this church was really posh?

"Great." I said sarcastically, still holding him upright. What are we going to do with him?

"I'm sleepy!" Zayn mumbled, looking up at me sadly. 

I snorted in response. This lad is unbelievable. I walked him over to one of the benches and sat him down, walking away quickly. I really need that drink. Or maybe several drinks. What Louis had said to me is still on my mind.

"HULLO LONDON! Zayn Malik has left the building!" Zayn screamed, before falling onto his side and closing his eyes. 

"Oh, Jesus." I mumbled to myself, taking one of the vodka bottles. I'm just going to drink all of this, right now, and then I'll go join Zayn. 

 

* A "Few" Drinks Later *

"Niall! OH MY GOD IT'S NIALL HORAN!" I yelled, running over to him and hugging him.

"Hey... Uh, what the hell?" He asked, chuckling slightly as I gave him a big, wet kiss. 

"Mwah, love you bro!" I told him, feeling very serious all of a sudden.

"AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" I yelled back, after he walked away. He was mumbling something that sounded a bit rude, and I think I heard my name. Oh well! 

I hadn't seen Louis since we were outside, and I'm glad. I don't know what he would say if he saw me like this. I don't even know if he would care.

"Ah, who cares." I told myself, as I stumbled around, looking for a seat. 

"Excuse me! Everyone please be seated, the wedding is officially going to begin." Some old guy in a nice black dress thing said, standing at the front of the church.

Hm, I wonder where he shops! I'll ask him later...

A minute later I was joined by my old mates. Not Louis, of course. He was with that old guy at the front of the church. 

"What's Lou doing up there with the cross-dresser? Is that who he's marrying?" I turned to Liam, my eyes wide. Maybe if I wear a dress Lou will marry me! 

"Um, that's the priest. Harold, how much have you had to drink?" Liam asked sternly, his eyes going all small and tight.

"More than you!" I assured him with a pat on the shoulder. He rolled his eyes and I just smiled cheekily at him. I heard Zayn giggle on the side of me, and so I turned to him.

"Zayn! Why is that man wearing a dress?" I asked him, genuinely curious. 

"He's wearing a cock, idiot!" He said, laughing at me.

"A cock? I want a cock!" I whispered to Liam. Liam looked a bit embarrassed as he pushed me away, and he was mumbling something about two idiots. He's probably talking about Zayn and Niall, the poor lads. 

"It's called a cassock, you turds!" Niall groaned, shaking his head. 

Zayn and I just ignored him, continuing to giggle over the littlest things. I should drink more often!

Suddenly the building grew quiet, and all around you could hear little gasps and such. Instantly, I felt way too sober. It was like my body knew what was going to happen next, and it definitely didn't like it. 

Everyone else turned in their seats, wanting to get a better view of the bride. I didn't though, I kept my eyes on my Boobear. He was watching me as well, and it made my stomach feel all fluttery. It's like he was trying to tell me something. 

My brain goes back an hour or so, back to when he found me crying outside. 

"Save me" is what he had said. 

And I want to save him, really I do. I just don't know what he needs saving from? 

As if Louis knew what I was thinking, he rolled his eyes and then pointed. Pointed to Eleanor. And then he quickly looked away, probably not wanting to seem suspicious or anything. 

I felt lightheaded, maybe even high. High off the thought that Lou didn't really want Eleanor. That maybe he wants me. And now I know what I have to do. I just hope I don't chicken out at the last minute. 

Eleanor is taking way too damn long to get to that altar. It's like she wants to take her sweet time or something, the slag. Louis is looking fed up with her as well, and it makes me smile. Maybe he really did have his reasons for abandoning us. 

Finally, she's next to Louis. I feel the envy coming back, but I push it away. I need to focus on the priest, I need him to say those words. 

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace." He says, and the room goes cold. I feel my heartbeat getting louder, and I wonder if anyone else can hear it.

I look to Louis one more time, asking him with my eyes if he really wants me to do this. He nods slightly, never once breaking my gaze.

Well, here goes everything. 

"I object!" I stand up quickly, my hands shaking. I'm feeling more than a little bit crazy. I have to force myself to ignore all the gasps of horror, and the little murmurs, and the flashing of the cameras. 

I have no doubt that this is going to be all over the news tomorrow, or maybe even later today. I don't care though. As long as Louis is happy, I don't have to care about anything. 

The priest is obviously confused, and he looks like he doesn't know what to do next. I feel kind of bad, because this has probably never happened to him before, and I'm just putting him on the spot. 

"I agree with Harry!" Zayn yells, standing up quickly. He's not sober yet, but I know that he knows what he's doing. I'm gonna have to thank him later. 

Niall stands up next. "Yeah, Eleanor is so not for Lou!" He agrees, giving everyone an awkward smile. 

Liam looks from me to Danielle, obviously torn. Danielle and Eleanor are best friends, and I understand that he can't go against his wife. But what happens next is shocking to pretty much everyone, except maybe Louis.

"I agree with the boys. El is just using Louis for his money!" Danielle says, standing up slowly. 

Wait. What?!

Liam is up next, along with Kim. Whatever Dani does, they do. I couldn't be more grateful for that than I am right now. 

Eleanor is getting redder and redder by the second, and I'm pretty sure she's going to explode sometime soon. I'm just hoping she does it in front of all of us, for the cameras. 

"THIS IS INSANE!" She yells, stomping her foot. Her mouth is set in a thin line, and she doesn't look too pretty.

"No, you're insane!" Louis tells her, grinning like the cheeky fella he used to be.

"WOOOOO!" I yell out, before I can stop myself. I've been waiting for this day to come for so long, I guess I'm just not thinking clearly.

"And Hazza, I love you," Louis says, turning slightly to look me in the eyes. 

"I OBJECT!" Eleanor is yelling, and kicking and stomping, but eventually a body guard comes up from behind her and guides her away. Thank God.

"I love you too, Boo."

-fin-


End file.
